


Рождение закрытого клуба

by Morack



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morack/pseuds/Morack
Summary: После подавления бунта в трущобах находят труп молодой женщины, погибшей из-за неудачного кесарева сечения. Убийца забрал новорожденного ребёнка с собой, и полиции нужно быстро найти обоих.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан для команды CSI на летнюю ФБ-2013.

**00:26**

Её нашли абсолютно случайно. Седьмой сектор всегда был криминальным, в некоторые блоки даже усиленные патрули предпочитали не соваться. Так что, если бы не вспыхнувший буквально на пустом месте бунт, вся эта история осталась бы в тайне.  
Ожидая коронёра, Гил Гриссом с интересом изучал надписи на полуразрушенных стенах. Метровые буквы кислотной расцветки были стилизованы настолько, что становились почти нечитаемыми. Кое-где в краску добавили люминофор, и диковинные буквы светились ещё долго после того, как по ним скользнул случайный луч фонаря. Повернувшись на хруст щебёнки, Гил увидел мрачного Брасса. Капитан мидгарской полиции не спал больше суток, и найденный в развалинах свежий труп делал перспективу выспаться очень неопределённой.  
— Документов при ней, разумеется, нет, — констатировал он мрачно, глядя на бледное от потери крови тело. Из одежды на трупе имелось только платье в мелкий цветочек, как это водится у женщин, без карманов. Сумочки в пределах досягаемости не наблюдалось, а для поиска вшитого под кожу чипа-ID требовался сканер, который должен был привезти коронёр.  
Гриссом кивнул:  
— Хотя выглядит она ухоженной. Посмотри на пятки, — луч фонаря, который Гил держал в руках, осветил ноги женщины, — тут явно не обошлось без регулярного педикюра. Да и платье... Точнее тебе скажет Кэтрин, но, по-моему, это то самое, о котором она мечтает с начала лета. Из какой-то крутой коллекции.  
— То есть, редкое и дорогое, — Брасс достал сигареты, щёлкнул зажигалкой. — Вот скажи мне, что дамочка из богатой семьи могла забыть в Седьмом секторе?  
Круг света упал на тело женщины, вскрытое поспешно и неаккуратно.  
— Мне кажется, что забыли как раз её.

**00:48**

Приезд коронёра остался незамеченным на фоне хаоса, что творился в Седьмом секторе после того, как полиция и армия корпорации погасили основные очаги бунта. Армейские роботы, спецназ города и шинровский спецназ, пожарные, медики, квесторы — работы хватало всем. С неба доносился стрекот вертолётных турбин, горло щипало от остатков слезоточивого газа. Брасс ушёл разбирать конфликт между своими парнями и шинровскими «бестиями», а Гриссом, ожидая, когда док Роббинс даст добро на осмотр тела убитой, просматривал с планшета сводку пропавших за последние сутки. Молодых женщин, подходящих под размытое пока описание, было несколько, но Гил по опыту знал: родственники, если они вообще имелись, могли не сразу подать в розыск. В любом случае, он надеялся, что под кожу жертвы вшит идентификационный чип. Это решило хотя бы одну проблему — установление личности.  
Док внимательно исследовал и описывал тело. Основное вскрытие будет позже, а сейчас патологоанатом, в своих киберпротезах странным образом похожий на паука, водил сканером ID над плечами и шеей убитой. Именно в эти места обычно имплантируют чипы.  
В кармане завибрировал телефон, и Гил достал аппарат, посмотрел на имя звонящего. Ничего, подождёт. Сканер вот-вот сработает, а чёткий ответ шефу всегда нравился больше, чем быстро принятые вызовы.  
Планшет мигнул, выдавая имя и личную информацию — возраст, адрес, гражданское состояние, банковскую историю. Гриссом прочитал справку, нахмурился и уже сам вызвал шефа.  
— Я в Седьмом секторе, на месте преступления, — начал он и замолчал, выслушивая начальство. — Да, информация уже есть, — ответил Гриссом. — Она убита. Нет. Ребёнок не найден. Похоже, ей сделали кесарево. Да. Не знаю, шеф. Док лучше меня оценит шансы.  
Гил помолчал с минуту, слушая собеседника.  
— Хорошо, — наконец сказал он и убрал телефон обратно в карман. Стрекот лопастей вертолёта усилился; теперь машина нависала прямо над местом преступления, освещая тело и дока рядом с ним. Кто-то подошёл и встал рядом. Гил быстро оглянулся. Сандерс, конечно. Кто же ещё?  
— Зачем вообще это всё проделали? — проговорил Грэг, перекрикивая шум.  
— Из-за ребёнка, вероятно.  
— Она — суррогатная мать?  
— Пока неясно. Грэг, нам известен адрес жертвы. Отправляйся туда с Кэтрин, опросите родных, возьмите образцы ДНК и личную технику.  
— Хорошо.  
Сандерс исчез, растворился в темноте. Гил перевёл дыхание и двинулся по щебёнке к доку. Нужно было помочь ему подняться, да и обсудить только что увиденное не помешало бы. Альберту Роббинсу каждое движение давалось с трудом, однако называть беспомощным инвалидом его мог только полный идиот. Глядя на то, как ловко Эл управляется с приборами, Гриссом в который раз подумал, что физические недостатки — не помеха профессионализму. Скорее наоборот: сильные натуры стремятся преодолеть несовершенство, доставшееся им от природы или по воле случая.  
Роббинс осторожно поднялся на ноги и дал сигнал двум санитарам. Гил отвернулся: он не любил наблюдать за упаковкой трупов в мешки. Да, сегодня похоронная команда соберёт богатый урожай, но эта девушка точно станет особенной.  
— Во сколько начался бунт? — док осторожно шагал по щебёнке, стараясь держаться как можно ровнее.  
— Судя по сводкам, незадолго до полудня. Старт был дан на пункте раздачи бесплатных обедов.  
— Я всегда говорил, что нахлебники уничтожат этот город.  
— Ты, кажется, хотел сказать мне, во сколько убили женщину?  
— Да. Её задушили десять-двенадцать часов тому назад, за пару часов до заварушки. Потом извлекли плод, не слишком умело. Что говорит: наш убийца ранее ничем подобным не занимался.  
— То есть это не врач и вообще не медработник.  
— Нет. Хотя теорию он подчитал.  
— Или она.  
— Или она. В любом случае, убийца извлёк ребёнка и забрал его с собой.  
— Спасибо, Эл.  
— Не за что. Отчёт о вскрытии получишь в положенное время.  
— Спасибо!  
Док Роббинс ушёл, санитары тоже. Настала очередь Гриссома обрабатывать место преступления. Первым делом он тщательно сфотографировал два квадратных метра щебня, залитых кровью жертвы. Затем собрал всё, что могло иметь отношение к преступлению. Особое внимание Гил уделял тому, что большинство людей считает мусором: упаковки из-под комплектов одноразовых инструментов, бумажные полотенца, испачканные кровью, сами инструменты… Бутылка с водой, где ещё плескалась влага на донышке — не обычная, а с особым клапаном — похоже, была самым ценным в улове. Если, конечно, там есть слюна преступника, а не кого-либо ещё.  
Гил аккуратно взял бутылку, повертел в руках. Марка не из дешёвых. Такие в Седьмой сектор попросту не завозят. Зато эту воду можно купить в любом уличном кафе Четвёртого или Пятого. Возможно, бутылку с собой принёс убийца. Гриссом упаковал её, сделав пометку для лаборатории.  
Скорее всего, именно слюна с этой бутылки подпишет убийце смертный приговор. 

**01:19**

У дверей из тяжёлого дерева Грэг Сандерс, Кэтрин Уиллоуз и шеф ТУРКов оказались одновременно. Грэг покосился на Ценга, который выглядел идеально даже в такой поздний час, и украдкой вздохнул: он сам после тяжёлой смены смотрелся далеко не лучшим образом. Особенно на фоне Мистера Совершенство.  
Кэтрин нажала на кнопку звонка ещё раз.  
— Непохоже, что родственники сильно обеспокоены, — заметила она, оглянувшись на вутайца. — Живёт она вроде не одна.  
— Муж уже должен был вернуться с работы, а мать практически не выходит из дома.  
— Вы звонили мужу на работу?  
— Конечно. Если бы не бунт, я сам бы к нему зашёл.  
Грэг моргнул. Шеф сам зашёл бы к мужу жертвы? Зачем?  
— Он же вроде не подозреваемый, — пробурчал Грэг под нос, однако Ценг всё равно услышал.  
— Подозреваемый, — сказал ТУРК. — Он из бедной семьи и наследует всё имущество жертвы.  
Криминалисты уже начали переглядываться друг с другом, гадая, как поступит шеф — выбьет дверь или воспользуется отмычкой — когда из-за покрытых лаком створок раздался характерный шум открываемого замка.  
В доме Хайболлов не спали. Женщина, открывшая дверь, выглядела очень болезненно и еле держалась на ногах.  
— Сайлас уехал, — прошептала она еле слышно. — Увёз врача.  
Женщина отступила назад, и тяжёлая дверь медленно скользнула следом, открывая вид на прихожую и хозяйку дома. Стало понятно, отчего так долго не открывали: к локтю правой руки тянулась трубка от передвижной капельницы.  
Ценг шагнул внутрь, галантно помогая даме. Едва заметное движение — и стойка с капельницей оказалась между ними, аккуратно подталкиваемая вутайцем. Доведя миссис Хайболл до кресла, рядом с которым явно орудовал врач, он помог ей сесть и присел рядом на корточки, собирая с ковра пустые упаковки от лекарств и одноразовые медицинские принадлежности.  
— Не завидуешь? — прошептал Грэг в самое ухо Кэтрин.  
Та лишь фыркнула. Мисс Уиллоуз не отказалась бы появиться в обществе с таким видным мужчиной, но только в полном здравии, вечернем платье, бриллиантах и на высоких каблуках. А не в домашней одежде, пропахшей страхом и лекарствами.  
— Вы нашли Селену? — спросила хозяйка. — Она?..  
— Она мертва, — произнёс Ценг безучастно. — И мы ищем убийцу. Скажите, ваш зять давно уехал?  
— Нет, нет… — женщина замотала головой. Непонятно было, отвечает она на вопрос или отрицает сообщённую ей печальную новость. — Нет…  
— Как давно уехал Сайлас? — повторил вутаец. Таким же мягким, вкрадчивым тоном говорил с подозреваемыми Джеймс Брасс. И неизвестно, кто у кого перенял эту манеру, — шеф ТУРКов у городского полицейского или наоборот, — если перенимал вообще.  
— Не знаю. Полчаса назад. Десять минут назад. Двадцать минут назад. — Свободной рукой женщина нащупала между подушками кресла упаковку одноразовых платков, достала один и промокнула лицо. — Когда я смогу забрать мою девочку?  
— Через несколько дней. Куда он поехал?  
— Врач… Шон… его надо отвезти домой, Сайлас забрал его, когда ехал с работы. Мне стало плохо, вот и…  
— Скажите, вы сегодня днём выходили куда-нибудь?  
— Да. Выезжала в маркет. Селена осталась дома, у неё была назначена встреча.  
— Дома?  
— Да. Она, — женщина закусила губу, — у неё было хобби. Селена выращивает мини-сады. Такие, в небольших аквариумах, знаете? — миссис Хайболл оживилась. — Закрытые экосистемы, так она их называет. В Мидгаре растения долго не выдерживают, но суккуленты в изолированном пространстве могут жить по нескольку лет.  
— Это хобби Селены или бизнес?  
— Хобби. Бизнес — только на время беременности и после родов. Шон запретил ей работать по специальности, чтобы избежать выкидыша.  
— Ваша дочь…  
— Селена — оператор мако-реактора, — сказала женщина с гордостью.  
— А где она занималась садами?  
Глаза миссис Хайболл потухли. Она снова закусила губу, пытаясь сдержать слёзы.  
— У нас дома есть внутренний дворик. Селена… её сады там. И встречи она тоже там… назначала. — Прошедшее время давалось матери с огромным трудом.  
ТУРК оглянулся на криминалистов. Те поняли его немой приказ и вышли из комнаты. Короткий коридор без окон и ламп вывел их прямо в сад. Хотя скорее это было похоже на зал с прозрачным потолком.  
— Зимний сад, — тихо сказала Кэтрин, обводя лучом фонарика пышные растения. — Уход за таким требует уймы денег.  
— Она была оператором мако-реактора, ты же слышала, — Грэг нашёл выключатель верхнего света и принялся его обрабатывать, чтобы поскорее включить свет. — Это зарплата не чета нашей. Да и муж наверняка не простой служащий.  
— Но дом не ограбили.  
— Ты видела, в каком состоянии мать. У неё случился приступ уже потому, что дочери не оказалось дома, когда она вернулась из магазина.  
— Хочешь сказать, ей было не до проверки ценных вещей?  
— Кэтрин, давай предоставим это Ценгу, — Сандерс щёлкнул выключателем, и яркий свет залил то, что хозяйка дома назвала «внутренним двориком».  
Круглая зала, похоже, являлась географическим центром дома. Грэг насчитал ещё пять дверей, подобных той, через которую они зашли. Кроме растений, занимавших почти всё свободное пространство комнаты, тут стояло несколько кресел и большой рабочий стол. Там, под настольными лампами, находилось с десяток прозрачных стеклянных шаров. Некоторые были целиком заполнены чем-то зелёным, некоторые — лишь частично. Подойдя к столу, Грэг взял один в руки, повертел.  
«Дно» шара покрывал песок. Разного помола, разных оттенков. Песчинки не двигались: похоже, их цементировал какой-то невидимый глазу состав. Из песка торчали крохотные пока шишкообразные растения. Возможно, когда-то это и станет похожим на сад, а пока шар — всего лишь заготовка.  
— Я хотела купить такой, — сказала подошедшая Кэтрин. — Для дочери.  
— И как?  
— Никак. Моя зарплата за две недели против шара гораздо меньше этого.  
Грэг вздохнул. Он хорошо помнил: на одном из фото, которые гордая мама показывала всем в лаборатории, Линдси держала в руках такой же мини-сад. Правда неизвестно, кому он принадлежал. Нельзя было исключать того, что один из близких друзей мамы просто дал девочке возможность повозиться с дорогой игрушкой, а Кэтрин поймала этот момент на телефон.  
Они тщательно осмотрели сначала «дворик», а потом и весь дом, включая холл, где Ценг беседовал с миссис Хайболл. Женщины там уже не было; видимо, она перешла к себе в комнату сразу же после того, как криминалисты ушли оттуда.  
Закончив, Кэтрин и Грэг вышли на свежий воздух. Шёл уже третий час ночи, — или утра? — небо, обычно затянутое облаками, очистилось, и над Мидгаром сияли звёзды. Тут, в зажиточных кварталах Второго сектора, совершенно не ощущалось, какой тяжёлой и трудной может быть жизнь. Здесь даже воздух был другим, прохладным и вкусным, как питьевая вода дорогой марки.  
Машина Ценга, с широко распахнутыми дверями, стояла недалеко от дома на подъездной дорожке. Вутаец и подозреваемый сидели в салоне, беседуя. Слышно было только подозреваемого — шеф ТУРКов практически никогда не повышал голоса. Мужчину по имени Сайлас довели до высшей степени эмоционального накала. Грэг знал подобную тактику ведения допроса. Ещё немного — и следователь начнёт загонять подозреваемого в угол вопросами, на которые нужно давать быстрые и точные ответы. И это лишь первое испытание. Все подозреваемые проходят тщательную проверку, их алиби выверяется по минутам, их допрашивают по пять-шесть часов подряд, чтобы убедиться в их невиновности или, наоборот, подтвердить вину.  
Грэг вздохнул и пошёл к служебной машине. Поставил в багажник свой полевой набор и большой пакет с ноутбуком жертвы. Кэтрин уже сидела за рулём, ей не терпелось отвезти собранные образцы в лабораторию, оформить все документы — и сдать наконец эту долгую, тяжёлую смену.

**05:47**

Солнце поднималось незаметно. Звёзды поблекли, небо потеряло глубину и бархатную насыщенность цвета, а здания, наоборот, приобрели вещественность. Лёгкая дымка висела над окраинами, размывая контуры яркой, надоедливой рекламы. Парковка возле любимой закусочной Ника оказалась заполненной наполовину; проезжая её в поисках места, он увидел три хорошо знакомых машины. Зелёный спорткар Джеймса, солидный чёрный внедорожник шефа и пёстро раскрашенный молодёжный пескоход командира роты шинровских «бестий» стояли рядом. Складывалось впечатление, что их хозяева приехали сразу вместе или же друг за другом. Ник припарковался в дальнем конце, закрыл машину и устало пошёл ко входу.  
В зале народу тоже хватало, но те, кого он искал взглядом, сидели за одним столиком на четверых — как Ник, в принципе, и ожидал. Пахло свежесваренным кофе. Бодрым выглядел один Зак. Криминалист испытал лёгкое недоумение, как и всякий раз, когда офицер снимал привычную глазу чёрную форму. С взъерошенными по последней уличной моде волосами, в джинсах и художественно растерзанной футболке, парень был похож на раздолбая, которому интересны лишь машины и граффити. Сейчас его принадлежность к армейской элите Шин-Ра выдавали только глаза неестественно яркого, сине-зелёного цвета. Зато оба начальника, капитан и шеф, казались пропитаны официозом до мозга костей. Прямые спины, аккуратные костюмы сидят, как вторая кожа — несмотря на мини-арсенал под пиджаком у каждого. Лица лишены даже намёка на эмоции, неподвижны и невыразительны, как стальные маски.  
— Видел прессуху? — осведомился Фейр, пододвигая Нику четвёртую чашку и кувшин с бодрящим напитком. — Вот ведь... падальщики.  
Пресс-конференцию представителей властей Мидгара — то есть мэра и начальника городской полиции — Стоукс не видел, только слышал по сетевому радио, но с мнением подполковника был согласен целиком и полностью. Журналисты порвали чиновников, как задорные щенки гнилую тряпку. Свалив вместе бунт и ночное убийство, они фактически обвинили власти в бездействии, в том, что улицы Мидгара превращаются в криминальную помойку и вообще во всех смертных грехах.  
— Кажется, нас скоро ждут новые выборы, — дипломатично заметил Ник вслух.  
— Ага. Как будто деньги девать некуда.

Ценг достал из кармана пиджака деревянный портсигар и зажигалку. Двигаясь плавно, как будто совершая освящённый годами ритуал, он выбрал тонкую длинную сигару, отрезал кончик и тщательно раскурил. Над столом поплыл незнакомый Нику пряный аромат, и он понял: табака в этой сигаре не было ни грамма. Впрочем, Стоукс знал, — через Грэга, — что любовник шефа ненавидит табак, однако ничего не имеет против курительных сортов коки.

— Есть люди, которым не нравится нынешний мэр, — медленно произнёс вутаец. — Бунт и убийство всего лишь повод для его законного ухода с поста.

— А ещё им не нравится Седьмой сектор, — будто выплюнул Джеймс. — Странно, что никто не вспомнил про нижний уровень.

— Приличные люди не говорят о Плите и о том, что под ней творится, — шеф ТУРКов иронизировал. Такое он позволял себе только среди надёжных знакомых. Для всех остальных вутаец оставался непроницаемым Мистером Совершенство. — Седьмой сектор отдувается за всё криминальное подполье Мидгара.

— Они снова предлагали его зачистить, — вздохнул Ник.

— Опять? — Зак нахмурился и почесал нос. Несколько лет назад сектор уже зачищали силами ТУРКов. Серию мощных взрывов в новостях подали как теракт, а сопутствующие им пожары как катастрофу. В результате удалось установить некое подобие порядка, но надолго его не хватило. С начала года в секторе уже произошло десять крупных бунтов, и на семь из них выезжали «бестии»: когда людям нечего терять, их невозможно усмирить полицейскими средствами. Про зачистку сектора от криминала в спецназе говорили уже открыто, но главная проблема заключалась в том, что популярной у репортёров «выборочной зачистки» просто не существовало. Полиция могла установить кордоны, могла проводить облавы и аресты, армия сумела бы выжечь сектор целиком, со всеми, кто там находился и считался криминальными и антиобщественными элементами, но объединить это в одно целое могла только воспалённая фантазия политиков и журналистов.

— Допустим, сейчас люди на это пойдут. Их убедят признать население целого сектора хрен знает кем и «выжечь язву на теле Мидгара», — передразнил Джеймс кого-то. — А что делать мне и моим людям? Увольняться?

— Это ещё почему? — удивился Ник.

— А потому, — пояснил Джеймс, — что в других секторах участки укомплектованы на восемьдесят пять, на девяносто процентов. Это меньше рабочих мест, чем у меня парней, так что кому-то придётся потесниться. И куда деваться мне? Сейчас я отвечаю за самый тяжёлый район города. А за что я буду отвечать после зачистки? За канцелярию?

— Пойдёшь на повышение, — тихо сказал Ценг.

— Что? Не шути так.

— Я и не шучу. С тех пор, как отменили чрезвычайное положение, за выборами мэра всегда следовала отставка начальника городской полиции, — пояснил ТУРК, докуривая свою необычную сигару. — Новый мэр мог принять её, а мог и не принять. Капитан Дропс уже давно занимает этот пост. Мэр, которого изберут, вполне может принять его отставку.

— И?

— Что мешает тебе подать заявку на этот контракт, Джеймс? — улыбнулся вутаец.

Брасс задумчиво сжал губы.

— Странно, что ты мне это предлагаешь, — наконец сказал он.

Подошла официантка с полным подносом, и Ник помог ей расставить на столе заказ: четыре порции яичницы с беконом, четыре порции яблочного пирога и ещё один кувшин с кофе. Запах печёных яблок и корицы перебил тонкий аромат вутайской сигары и стал основной нотой в смеси витающих над столом запахов. В животе у Стоукса забурчало.

— Почему? — спросил Ценг, когда девушка ушла, забрав опустевший кофейник.

— Мы вроде не такие уж друзья.

Зак фыркнул. Ник закашлялся, скрывая смех.

— В чём дело? — спросил Джеймс.

— Мы сидим тут каждый со своей парой, — начал объяснять Фэйр.

— Причём явно не в первый раз, если один может сделать заказ на всех, — поддержал его Ник.

— Вы оказываете друг другу услуги.

— Да и мы, признаться, тоже.

— Мы достаточно много знаем друг о друге, чтобы напакостить при желании…

— Но никто из нас этого не делает. Может, мы не закадычные друзья, но и не враги, точно, — закончил Стоукс, выдерживая тяжёлый взгляд Джеймса.

Ценг покачал головой:

— Логично.

— Ещё бы, — усмехнулся Зак. — Кто меня по этой дисциплине натаскивал? Пожинай плоды. А лучше — ешь. — Он пододвинул ТУРКу завтрак и раскрыл пакет с ножом и вилкой.

Некоторое время за столом раздавались вполне обыденные для закусочной звуки. Потом зазвонил телефон Ценга, и он взял трубку.

— Лаборатория не спит, — сказал он, выслушав рапорт. — У нас есть адрес человека, которому Селена Хайболл назначила встречу в день смерти. Реальный адрес, не сетевой.

— Кто это? — спросил Брасс. Лицо капитана сразу стало жёстким.

— Некая Оливия Джонс, живёт в Эдже.

— Недалеко, — заметил Зак. Впрочем, с его точки зрения и Айсикл был «недалеко» — всего-то три часа на реактивном самолёте.

— Её уже пробили? — спросил Ник.

Брасс с силой положил на стол свою вилку. Парни замерли и смолкли, Ценг взглянул на капитана с интересом.

— Меня всегда удивляло, как у тебя хватает терпения не одёргивать молодёжь, — сказал тот в наступившей тишине.

— Они частенько выбалтывают ценные идеи, — признался вутаец с улыбкой. — А я их ворую.

**06:32**

Лаборатория, как верно сказал Ценг, не спала. Дорогое и точное оборудование меньше изнашивается, когда работает круглосуточно. Ну, а если приборы лучше не выключать, то почему бы не загрузить их исследованиями, взяв подряд от города и организовав работу в три смены?

Круглосуточно работали не только исследователи, но и аналитики. Ноутбук убитой был изучен самым тщательным образом. В первую очередь проверили сетевые логи. Узнали, на какие сайты Селена заходила чаще всего, с кем переписывалась через е-мейл, в каких социальных сетях была зарегистрирована.

Прибор был куплен несколько месяцев назад, так что материалов для сравнительного анализа сетевой активности девушки до и после того, как она ушла с работы, просто не было. Так что эксперт просто составил список ай-пи адресов, с которыми шла наиболее активная переписка, и привязал их к реальным, физическим адресам.

Интернет-магазин детской одежды.

Клиника для беременных.

И целый список частных лиц.

Брасс был готов лично появиться на пороге у всех, чьи имена стояли в списке. Ценг смотрел на это скептически: они оба не спали около суток, устали, были не в лучшей форме. Делать в таком состоянии «поквартирный обход» — не лучшее решение, заявил он. В ответ Джеймс назвал вутайца слабаком. ТУРК в долгу не остался, сказав, что капитан полиции с таким опытом должен уметь делегировать полномочия. Стоукс и Фейр были уверены, что их партнёры оба хороши, каждый по-своему, но благоразумно промолчали.

В итоге частных лиц проверяли и ТУРКи, и полиция. Неизвестно, сколько и каких слов было сказано после их визитов, за уже закрытыми дверями, но итоговые отчёты Ценг и Брасс изучали уже после того, как выспались — каждый в своей кровати, дома, и не в одиночестве.

**13:02**

Гриссома не удивляло, что шеф лично занимался делом Хайболл. Труп нашли там, где только что усмирили бунт, а значит, в деле хватало политики, которая Гилу не нравилась. Зато он любил систематизировать информацию и сопоставлять факты.

А они были таковы.

Селена Хайболл стала жертвой неумело проведённой хирургической операции.

Убийца сделал ей кесарево сечение в антисанитарных условиях. Извлёк плод и бросил женщину умирать.

Судя по времени смерти жертвы и по тому, в каком беспорядке на месте преступления были разбросаны одноразовые инструменты, личные вещи и другие предметы, всё проходило примерно в то же время, когда начинался бунт. Для убийцы это стало неожиданностью. Он был вынужден действовать в спешке и плохо убрал за собой — на предметах осталось много следов и образцов ДНК. Но главным сокровищем, как и предвидел Гриссом, стала бутылка с питьевой водой. На ней сохранились отпечатки и слюна, на ней имелся магнитный маркер, по которому можно было отследить, где и когда продали именно эту бутылку. Однако главная удача заключалась в том, что воду оплатили не наличными, а банковской картой.

Имени владельца карты не было в списке сетевых знакомых Селены, но адрес — был.

И ребёнок… Кто знает, в каком качестве он нужен убийце? Как трофей? Как игрушка?

Гриссом набрал номер шефа.

— Нужно проверить одну семью в Эдже.

**14:16**

У Мидгара короткая, но бурная история. За последние десять лет мегаполис пережил несколько крупных катастроф. Его атаковало реликтовое оружие Древних, на него падал вызванный покойным Сефиротом Метеор. На этом фоне теракты, аварии реакторов и бунты бедняков выглядели мелочами. После падения Метеора уцелевшее население города переселилось на окраины — и Эдж, бывший до того захолустным пригородом, стал новым, бурно развивающимся районом. После восстановления Мидгара часть жителей вернулась туда, а часть — причём не самая бедная — осталась здесь. Иметь загородный дом в Эдже считалось хорошим тоном среди топ-менеджеров корпорации Шин-Ра и компаний поменьше. Сюда приезжали на выходные, здесь проводили отпуска те, кто не любил менять климат.

Семейство Гроув проживало тут с тех пор, как миссис Стэнли Гроув забеременела. Муж приезжал только на выходные: желая обеспечить жене и будущему ребёнку самое лучшее, он часто брал сверхурочные. И в городе проводил больше времени, чем здесь.

В Эдж Ценг и Брасс решили поехать вместе. Брасс потому, что убийство произошло на его земле, Ценг — на правах консультирующей стороны. После недолгого выяснения решили взять машину Джеймса. Вёл, разумеется, он, в обычной своей манере, которая выбивала из равновесия большинство людей. Однако Ценг к большинству не относился: в его жизни уже было два завзятых гонщика, Зак и Рено. И оба с радостью бы посоревновались с Брассом.

По дороге ТУРК знакомил Джеймса с информацией, собранной его сотрудниками. Аналитики, криминалисты, компьютерщики трудились несколько часов, разыскивая факты, которые сейчас анализировал и сопоставлял Ценг.

— Фактически, наша дама была предоставлена самой себе почти семь месяцев. У неё с десяток аккаунтов в разных социальных сетях, причём большая часть — виртуальные.

На лице Брасса появилось выражение, без слов говорившее, как полицейский относится к подобного рода сетевым развлечениям. Ценг еле заметно улыбнулся:

— На что только люди не идут, чтобы не сойти с ума от одиночества и скуки, правда? Это я о социальных сетях.

— А нашей подозреваемой это зачем надо было?

— Она — сталкер.

Пальцы Джеймса выбили на руле барабанную дробь.

— Повтори.

— Она — сталкер, — снова улыбнулся вутаец. — Дайана Гроув познакомилась с Селеной Хайболл примерно год назад и следила за ней, пока длилась беременность. Мои аналитики сравнили логи их провайдеров. Совпадают процентов на семьдесят.

Полицейский вывел машину с трассы на дорогу, ведущую в Эдж.

— Две беременные женщины, — сказал он мрачно. — Уйма общих интересов.

— Согласен. Но я не верю в совпадения. К тому же Дайана использовала виртуалов на половине сайтов для будущих мам.

Брасс сжал губы. Машина въезжала в Эдж.

— Похоже, она не хотела, чтобы Селена забеспокоилась, — наконец сказал он.

— А ещё в медицинской карте Дайаны Гроув стоит диагноз «хроническое бесплодие».

Машина остановилась.

— Давай сначала, — тихо произнёс Джеймс. — Некая женщина не может забеременеть.

— Но, видимо, очень хочет, — добавил Ценг тем же тоном. — В её медкарте множество записей о попытках лечения.

— И ей по каким-то причинам нужно, чтобы люди вокруг думали, что она сама выносила и родила ребёнка. Так что она подражает поведению беременных.

— Но вначале знакомится с несколькими женщинами, планирующими завести детей…

— И следит за ними, пока не выберет подходящую.

— Селену Хайболл.

— Семь месяцев она следит за ней, а когда срок близится к концу, назначает ей встречу. Приезжает домой, оглушает женщину, переносит её в машину…

— …или заманивает туда, а потом оглушает…

— И везёт в Седьмой сектор, где делает кесарево, обучившись теории на каких-нибудь виртуальных курсах. Бросает её там, когда начинается заварушка, и уезжает, захватив ребёнка с собой.

— Звучит логично, — заметил Ценг, закуривая. — Дело за доказательствами.

— Как раз за ними мы и едем, — Джеймс завёл двигатель и съехал с обочины. Нужный им адрес находился в паре кварталов отсюда.

**14:42**

Дом четы Гроув будто сошёл с обложки журнала «Лучшие коттеджи». Ровная кирпичная кладка, белые наличники окон, белый штакетник перед участком, зелёный газон с разбитыми посреди травы фигурными клумбами. Дом выглядел настолько правильным, что у Ценга свело челюсти: для вутайца такая совершенная правильность являлась признаком опасности. Он поймал себя на том, что проверяет пистолеты, а потом увидел взгляд Брасса.

Понимающий взгляд.

— Мы только проверяем версию, — напомнил ему полицейский.

— Конечно, Джеймс, — вутаец убрал оружие и нашёл силы придать лицу дружелюбное выражение. — Мы просто заехали в гости к честным гражданам.

— Всё должно быть правильно, — кивнул Брасс.

Дорожка из желтоватого песчаника выгодно оттенялась зеленью травы. Звонок при нажатии выдавал нежную переливчатую мелодию. Ждать пришлось недолго: уже через минуту раздался характерный шум открываемого замка, и почти сразу после этого створка тёмного дерева открылась, показав хозяина дома.

Стэнли Гроув выглядел счастливым и взъерошенным. Он был настолько рад появлению ребёнка, что его не смутили мрачные лица двух представителей власти.

— Мистер Гроув? — начал Брасс.

— Я что, превысил скорость, когда ехал домой? Понимаете, у меня жена родила. Я и так её подвёл, не смог быть в больнице, когда она рожала, поэтому…

— Поэтому вы нарушили, — сказал Джеймс, переступая через порог. — На сколько превысили скорость?

Мужчина не знал, куда деваться. Было совершенно ясно, что самыми большими правонарушениями в его жизни являлись штрафы за превышение скорости и неправильную парковку.

— Всего лишь двадцать километров, офицеры, — сказал он, краснея. — Жена родила…

— И в какой же больнице она рожала? — вступил в игру Ценг.

— Дорогой, кто там? — послышалось из комнаты.

— Ээээ…. Дайана, это ко мне. Похоже, я нарушил правила, когда ехал сюда.

Холл в доме не предназначался для массовых встреч. Он и для троих мужчин был слишком тесным, поэтому Дайана оставалась в зале. И, в отличие от мужа, с первого взгляда догадалась о причине визита.

Её лицо вытянулось и закаменело. Сначала она лишь крепче обняла ребёнка и прижала его к себе. Потом сделала шаг назад, и ещё один. Ценг кожей ощущал удивление, охватившее Стэнли Гроува.

— Дорогая… — прошептал он.

— Не верь им, — произнесла Дайана высоким звенящим голосом, продолжая отступать, выходя из поля зрения и Ценга, и Брасса. — Что бы они ни утверждали — не верь им!

Женщина почти отшвырнула ребёнка на диван и бросилась вон из комнаты, к задней двери. Ценг, спиной открыв входную дверь, бросился бегом вокруг дома, чтобы перехватить её у заднего крыльца.

Джеймс пристально взглянул на растерянного молодого отца:

— Скажите, вас не удивило то, как легко и быстро Дайана оправилась от родов?

— Я… я думал, что так и надо, — прошептал тот.

**14:58**

Дайана выбежала из дома, прихватив только сумку. Ту самую «аварийную» сумку, которую держала наготове все эти долгие месяцы. Фальшивые документы, телефон, смена белья, наличность — всё, что могло понадобиться в случае, если бы устроенную ей слежку заметили и раскрыли.

Но вот незадача: «аварийная» сумка понадобилась, когда уже всё было кончено. Малыш был дома, Стэнли приехал, вне себя от счастья.

Она бежала изо всех сил. Её машина стояла в гараже, запертая внедорожником мужа, который был бесполезен из-за опустевших баков. Но оставалась ещё машина соседки, вечно забывавшей в салоне ключи.

Бросив взгляд через плечо, Дайана проверила — не гонятся ли за ней.

Кажется, нет. Можно притормозить и перевести дыхание.

Дайана скользнула между деревьями на участок соседей. И ощутила сильный толчок: кто-то обрушился на неё всем своим весом, схватил за руки, выкручивая их за спину. На краю поля зрения мелькнули собранные в хвост длинные волосы. Такие же были у того, второго, стоящего у самой двери.

Она поняла, что ей уже не вырваться, и закричала.

**19:17**

— …и вот наконец произведён арест. Дайане Гроув будет предъявлено обвинение в незаконной слежке, убийстве и похищении человека. Полиция Мидгара в очередной раз показала свой высокий профессионализм и…

Брасс выключил радио. Его спорткар ожидал зелёного света на перекрёстке неподалёку от любимой закусочной. Ник, правда, приглашал к семи. Только не учёл интереса начальства к персоне своего партнёра. Капитан Дропс устроил Джеймсу настоящий допрос, и больше всего начальника городской полиции интересовали две темы — какова вероятность зачистки Седьмого сектора, и будет ли Брасс выдвигать свою кандидатуру в качестве его, Дропса, преемника.

«То ли мои амбиции настолько легко читаемы, то ли Дропсу слил информацию кое-кто из общих знакомых», — решил полицейский. Было немного обидно за то, что капитана почти не интересовали подробности расследования. Отпечатки Дайаны Гроув на брошенной бутылке с водой, её слюна на специальной пробке-непроливайке, обнаруженные в доме четы Гроув мини-сады, изготовленные Селеной Хайболл, следы крови и эпителия убитой под ногтями Дайаны, следы от одноразовых хирургических инструментов на теле ребёнка, та быстрота и чёткость, с которой криминалисты и аналитики собрали и обработали улики — всё это словно не имело никакого значения в сравнении с амбициями конкурента. Брасса такое отношение злило.

Светофор мигнул, и потоки машин начали перестраиваться. Джеймс приготовился: следующее переключение разрешало нужный ему поворот.

Вряд ли Ник обидится на опоздание. Он уже взрослый мальчик, и знает: на их работе бывает всякое. Жёсткая беседа с непосредственным начальником — не самое худшее, что может случиться за день. К тому же в прошлый раз последним в закусочную приехал именно Стоукс, и ему никто за это не попенял.

В нужную Брассу сторону пролетел пёстро раскрашенный пескоход. Машина выглядела знакомой, но при движении на такой скорости точное опознание просто невозможно.

Светофор переключился снова, и Джеймс, вдавив педаль газа в пол, после нескольких поворотов влетел на стоянку перед закусочной. Покачал головой, поняв, что его машина — четвёртая в ряду, после пескохода, мелькнувшего недавно перед носом и знакомого чёрного внедорожника. Во главе ряда стояла машина Ника.

Брасс вздохнул. Не то чтобы ему не нравилась компания. Его напрягало, что совместные завтраки, обеды или ужины превращаются в традицию. Все известные ему посиделки такого рода рано или поздно превращались в закрытые клубы наделённых властью людей. Судьи, полицейские, чиновники собирались вместе, чтобы, скажем, поесть стейков — и приносили с собой работу. Решали частным порядком такие вопросы, которые не выходило решать иначе. Джеймсу не хотелось, чтобы работа проникала везде, во всё его время, во всю его жизнь. Он не хотел быть трудоголиком.

Закусочная встретила его хорошо знакомым шумом. Джеймс поискал глазами стихийно сложившийся «клуб», и был удивлён, обнаружив, что народу прибыло.

Гриссом, Сандерс, Ценг, Зак, Ник.

И ожидающее его свободное место.

Похоже, всё ещё только начиналось.


End file.
